Getting There
by thealphasmate
Summary: Billy's very, very impatient. They're getting there though. Eventually.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, nor can I take credit for the italicized song lyrics. **

**Getting There**

**

* * *

**

_And we could get away with this tonight._

"Out of the question." The answer is, of course, the wrong one. As well as being the complete opposite of what I had be counting on.

"What? Why not?" I snap back, completely in shock.

"It's not right, Billy."

"Teddy Altman, you are infuriating!" I growl, stamping my foot childishly to compliment my distaste. Teddy simply shrugs like he's dusting dirt off his clothes.

My hands curl, nails biting into flesh, as power shrouds around my newly formed fists. Teddy watches on and I think I catch a hint of amusement in his eyes. A twinkle that chides, stop acting like a baby. Thoughtlessly I uncurl my hand, still charged with magical energy, and let it fly through the air as fast as possible.

My wrist is intercepted easily since Teddy has enhanced senses and reflexes. Teddy's larger hand encircles my wrist in a tight grip, but it's not meant to hurt. My magic dispels, vanishing as quickly as it had warped. My lips part in a soundless gasp as I realize I had tried to hit my own boyfriend.

"Billy," Teddy sighs, hand still encircling my wrist. "I already told you why not. It won't change."

We're in my adoptive parents', Jeff and Rebecca's, town house, as well as being alone together, without another soul around, and without disruption. The living room is dimly lit as we stand next to the couch mid-argument.

"The fact that I'm seventeen has nothing to do with it Teddy! I'm well aware of what my—our—decision would mean for the both of us! By the way, your point of my being gay maybe being a phase, is completely invalid. You don't go through phases of dating a boy for two years!" I glare at the blonde, my cerulean irises dishing out an arctic chill at Teddy's crystal blue ones, but Teddy is a silent, unmoving stone.

"Don't you have hormones? Since when do eighteen-year-olds care about their boyfriend's virtue anyway?"

Teddy pulls me forward so fast I slip on the hardwood floor, sliding face first into his chest. His left arm wraps itself down around my waist, securely steadying me. I breathe in his scent and I want him. I crave him.

"Since I plan on being a good one," he whispers into my ear.

_You're wise beyond your years._

I realize Teddy hasn't released my wrist yet, the blood draining my arm slowly. I tilt my head upwards to connect my line of vision with Teddy's. Teddy's right hand slides down an inch or two on my wrist to hold more of my forearm. He tilts his head to press his lips down against the area just below my hand heel. I feel goose bumps erupt all over my body, causing a chain reaction of tingles.

_You feel like heaven when we touch._

I shudder involuntarily and Teddy turns his attention back to me, slightly lifting his head so our eyes meet. His sandy locks slightly brush over his brows, almost concealing his precious baby blue crystals.

"Come with me?" he asks quietly, towing me from the living room to my front door. We step outside into the warm spring air of the late afternoon, the sun setting. "Your parents will be home soon."

Teddy transforms into Hulking in a matter of seconds, now extra muscular and green, growing a pair of wings spontaneously.

"Teddy—" I try to protest, but my insistent boyfriend leaps up, taking to the sky.

We arrive minutes later to a balcony of the third floor of Avengers Towers. Teddy touches down on the cobblestone runway landing behind the white railing.

"What the _hell _have we come _here_ for?" I growl.

Teddy sets me down and turns me slowly so that I face the balcony railing. Oh. The sun is setting over the city skyline, where behind the enormous buildings electrical streams of yellow, red, pinks, purples, and orange all combat in the sky, making a beautiful tie-dye mixture. My mouth is slightly agape. Teddy has never done this before, nor even pointed out a sunset. We haven't really been eloquent with showing beauty or emotion…mostly.

There's a feathery touch down below and I watch as Teddy's arms slide around both of my sides, fingers lacing together as his hands rest on my lower abdomen. The weight of his gorgeous, almost beautiful, visage is on my shoulder, sweet and warm breath tickling my neck.

_You know exactly where to take me._

"This is really beautiful…and romantic," I murmur, not sure if Teddy hears me. I feel as if he's trying to set something up.

I feel more pressure on my shoulder, signaling that he is smiling. My eyes slightly widen. Maybe he's realizing that what I want is something we should not have to worry about. I turn my face towards his, using my hand to bring his face around my right shoulder to connect our lips together. Our lips are light against one another, nothing that is devoid of emotion, but a kiss that does not sear with passion. I grumble a contented hum while he smiles against my lips.

Teddy's hands unclasp, his left hand sticking to my left hip while his right hand travels up my chest lightly. He turns me slowly, still lip-locked. His left hand takes my right, lacing our fingers together. The moment is wonderful and my body ignites, warmth spreading throughout my entire being. Teddy always gets me hot and bothered, but never relieves me by dousing the flames. He does get me going easily, I must admit.

He leads me from the balcony, leading me into what I realize is a bedroom. A king-sized bed is mere feet from the French-style, multi-paned, window-like-door where you can see out and watch the sunset. My body heats up at the sudden implications, practically a supernova ready to explode. There are no roses, no silk sheets, but in my mind, it will do. I bite my lip as I watch Teddy slide onto the mattress, sitting against the headboard. Am I ready?

_You were young and I am scared._

I'm frozen, caught between feelings of utter shock and totally horny. I sit down next to Teddy after gathering my nerves. This is what I wanted, wasn't it?

Teddy beckons me closer with an inviting smile, so I lean against him, snuggling his warmth.

_And we could get away with this tonight._

"Billy," Teddy starts, hesitantly it seems. "You know that I care about you dearly. How much I would do for you. We've been together two years now."

"Two years is a long time," I say impatiently, throwing my two cents at him rather than putting it in.

Teddy's eyes dart to my face, lips open to say something. "Two years is a long time, yes. Given the circumstances, I think we should wait still."

"What?" I ask angrily, trying to slide away from him, but Teddy's arms give a squeeze while wrapped around me.

"Billy, I can't do that to you. You're still underage, even if it _is_ consensual. Not to mention this could be just a phase," he reasons, but his points aren't even worth considering as valid.

Teddy wriggles on the bed so that he is lying down completely, looking at the ceiling. Then he rolls me so that I am lying down, chest first, on top of him. He kisses my forehead lovingly.

"Let's not rush anything, Billy." Teddy's voice is low in my ear. The light outside is fading, darkness taking its place on the throne of ruling.

_And I can feel your heart beat._

I close my eyes and relax against Teddy, unsure of what he is thinking. I listen to the steady thumping of his heart, which is slower compared to the thrashing my heart does. Teddy makes me feel so many things. Especially loved. He's always so devoted and caring, always by my side. Not that I don't do the same for him, but Teddy is just…perfect. I realize I'm being selfish by pressing forward. I'm selfish for wanting him every way possible, not even caring if it is what he wants.

My eyes open and I tear up, whispering, "I love you." His heart thrashes wildly against his ribcage. We've never said it. Never spoken or articulated these words towards one another. We usually got the hint through some gesture or look.

Still Teddy's heart pounds in his chest. My heart speeds up further, if even possible, mimicking his. I turn my head up and seal my lips against his, pouring my heart and soul into it. My head spins as we continue and with the realization of my love for him, I also realize that I must do what's best for him as well. Even if it means we will not connect any further physically for a while. Maybe he is right. Maybe holding out will be worthwhile.

"I love you too, Billy," Teddy says, unlatching our lips. He rubs circles on my back absentmindedly while we lay there. The first star of the night glimmers outside the door, finally revealing its radiance in the ebony blanket that is the night.

_I guess this is enough for me._

* * *

**Please drop a review as I do like to know what you think. If you know what song includes these lyrics (though not correctly ordered) then you deserve a cookie. Undead Avengers chapter twelve almost done. Kay people? Maybe if I get a bunch of reviews on this, I might update**_ that._


End file.
